


Advent calendar drabble #21

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [21]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory wants to have a Very Serious Discussion about Bond's future. Bond, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #21

"Why do you think I've brought you here?"

"I was rather hoping you'd tell me."

Mallory, or M, as he still didn't like to address him, was wearing an expression far too similar to that of Bond's old schoolteachers: incredulous at his actions, but maybe just a little amused at his audacity. Not that it ever stopped them punishing him, but maybe they sometimes went a little easier on him than they could have.

"I suppose you think you'll continue your reign of anarchy now I'm in charge. From your first mission, you have disregarded every rule, order, and directive that applied to you, and treated secrecy like a mistress to be discarded at the slightest provocation. This must not continue."

"M never had any problem with my results, even if she did make it quite clear that my methods were not to her liking," Bond said. Maybe Mallory thought he was going to disregard everything M had said and done, but Bond certainly wasn't going to let him. "I know she did the right thing by letting me back out in the field."

"I don't care what you think you know. If you want to be back in the game, properly back, you'll accept the conditions. All of them. She may have treated you like the prodigal son, but I assure you, you'll get no special treatment from me. If you're not fit for purpose, you'll be decomissioned, just like any other weapon at my disposal. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. May I sit down?"

"No, you may not."

Thus snubbed, Bond began to wander around the office, inspecting the various artefacts on display. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what these conditions are?"

"Don't be facetious, Bond," he said witheringly. "First, there'll be no more drinking. I don't need your judgement any more impaired. Second, no more sleeping around. You put every single mission in danger this way. And third, you submit to retraining. Real retraining, not the boy scout obstacle course she put you through. If you can accept all of this, we'll put you back on duty."

"And if I don't?"

"Well," he smiled triumphantly, "what else are you going to do?"


End file.
